


just like a tattoo (i'm falling for you)

by zayndotcom



Series: stupid soulmates [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and kinda cracky, oh and stupid, this is so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <em>Harry shut the apartment door behind him, shaking his hair and the negative aura out. Who cares what Zayn thinks anyway? He wasn't the one who had the phrase,</em> Are those fucking flamingos on your shirt, mate?<em>, permanently tattooed onto his body so his opinion was irrelevant. It was a strange time growing up with that tattooed on him. There was a lot of explaining he had to do in school, but it's not like he could do more than just shrug his shoulders and say, "Soulmate mark?"</em> </p><p>in which harry and louis are soulmates and their first words arent the most... romantic ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like a tattoo (i'm falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour im so sorry this is so stupid
> 
> also now has Russian Translation thanks to toocold

Harry buttons up his shirt half way and smirks at his reflection in the mirror, the bright pink flamingos stand out against the slightly see-through black of his shirt. Perfect. There is no way that Harry isn't going to meet his soulmate today, he can feel it in his bones. Today is the day he's been waiting for since he was four and nothings getting in his way. 

He rolls up his sleeves so his tattoo is exposed to the world, fluffs his hair out and slips on his glittery boats. He doesn't bother with a jacket, shoving his wallet and phone into the pocket of his crisp, white jeans. He shuffles into the small sitting room of the apartment, waving in the general direction of where he can see Zayn lounging on the couch. He's nearly at the door when he hears Zayn sigh and Harry flinches, turning back around cautiously. 

"Harry.." Zayn says sounding like he's pitying Harry and questioning their friendship all at once, "you've worn that shirt at least once a week for the past two months, I really don't think it's gonna help you meet your soulmate any quicker." 

Harry frowns at him, feeling slightly offended, "Look  _Zayn_ , not everyone is lucky enough to meet their soulmate straight out of school. Some of us have to take more... direct methods." Zayn looks at him, his expression blank, before he sighs and just waves his hand dismissively.

"Whatevs, mate," he shrugs, attention lost as Liam steps into the sitting room from their bedroom. Liam takes one look at Harry's shirt, purses his lips and then decides not to comment on it. He looks over at the couch and smiles lovingly Zayn, who's wearing the exact same expression, then hops over the couch and slips in behind Zayn, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Mornin' babe," he mutters and Zayn mumbles something back, looking half asleep already.

Harry is so overwhelmingly jealous that he just spins on his toe and marches right out of the apartment, one thing on his mind. He _is_ going to meet his soulmate today. 

_***_

Harry has always been obsessed with the idea of soulmates, ever since his mum had sat him down and explained to him what it meant. He remembers asking his mother what the words on her wrist were and she told him, "These are the first words my soulmate will say to me when I meet them." 

"What's a soulmate, mummy?" Harry said, thumb pressing against the  _H_ in the  _Hello_ that was written on his mum's wrist. 

"A soulmate, love, is someone who is  _perfect_ for you, in every way possible." His mother had said wistfully. 

Harry smiled, "Is daddy your soulmate?" 

Anne looked sad now, looking away, "No he isn't, but I love him very much." 

Harry wanted to ask why he wasn't her soulmate but his mum looked sad and he didn't want to make her sadder. 

_***_

He was five years old when he got his own tattoo and he had been so excited that he immediately ran to find his mother to tell her, leaving Zayn in his room in his heist to tell his mum the news. He was extremely mad when Zayn got his tattoo and Harry didn't have his yet, Zayn's was so pretty. The words,  _Wow, you're beautiful_ , had been written in curly swirls on Zayn's collar bone. Their mothers had cooed and awed at the tattoo and laughed when Harry demanded to know when his tattoo was going to show up. 

"Love," Anne smiled, "you'll get yours soon, I promise."

His mum promised he would get one and now here it was! 

He skidded into the kitchen, socks slipping on the tiles and sprinted towards his mum who was sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Trisha, Zayn's mum.

"Mummy, I got my 'attoo!" He thrust his arm at Anne's face and she grinned. The grin slowly fell to a face of shock and she glanced over at Trisha, who was clearly trying to hold back her giggles. 

"What?" Harry pouted, yanking his arm back, "Is it wrong?" He looked down at it himself, but he couldn't read some of the words. "What does it say?" 

Anne pursed her lips and tried to desperately conceal her laughter, "You're going to have a very.. _special_ soulmate Haz, very special..." 

_***_

Harry was seven when he finally understood what his tattoo meant and needless to say, he wasn't impressed. Written in bloke lettering, taking up most of his forearm on his right arm was,  _Are those fucking flamingos on your shirt, mate?_

 When Harry met his soulmate, they were going to get a stern talking too about language. 

_***_

Harry was twenty one when he found the over sized, slightly see-through flamingo shirt in a charity shop. Zayn looked at the shirt with a grimace on his face, hands intertwined with his soulmate and boyfriend of three years, Liam.

Harry had taken one look at the shirt and fallen in love. He bought it without a second thought, ( _three pounds, what a steal!_ ) excitement building up in his chest because he  _knew_ that he was  _so_ close to meeting his soulmate and if he had to wear that flamingo shirt everyday for the rest of his life he would.

_***_

Harry shut the apartment door behind him, shaking his hair and the negative aura out. Who cares what Zayn thinks anyway? He wasn't the one who had the phrase,  _Are those fucking flamingos on your shirt, mate?,_ permanently tattooed onto his body so his opinion was irrelevant. It was a strange time growing up with  _that_ tattooed on him. There was a lot of explaining he had to do in school, but it's not like he could do more than just shrug his shoulders and say, "soulmate mark?" 

He had been angry for a while, wondering why  _he_ had gotten something so silly when there were other people out there who had gotten something disgustingly sweet, ( _like Zayn_ ) or completely ordinary like  _Hello_ or  _Hi._ He would have preferred  _Hello_ any day than  _Are those fucking flamingos on your shirt, mate?,_ but alas here he is, wearing a flamingo shirt. Beggars can't be choosers, or whatever they say, does that even fit in to this situation? Who cares, Harry just has to make do with what he has. 

He pushes open the door to his favorite coffee shop,  _Horan's Tea Today_ , and walks up to the counter where he can see a blond tuff of hair bent over the cash register. Blue eyes glance up and Harry squints at the blinding grin he retrieves, "Well Haz!" Niall waves, "Nice shirt."

Harry rolls his eyes, Niall says that every time he wears it and knows all about Harry's quest to meet his soulmate. Niall's yet another one of his friends that's already found their one true love and doesn't understand the all consuming need to find ones soulmate. "Leave me alone," Harry pouts. 

Niall pats his arm, not really looking that sorry, "Can I get you anything?" 

"The usual," Harry says and then adds, "also a muffin." Niall frowns, "Wow, you must really be feeling down. It's a Tuesday and you're planning on eating unrefined sugar."  

Niall calls the order out to Bressie, Niall's giant of a soulmate. No, seriously, Harry's nearly certain that you could fit three Niall's inside of Bressie and maybe a Zayn, he's that fucking huge. Niall shoos him off, telling him to go find a seat and he'll bring his order to him in a minute. 

Harry's turning around, contemplating about getting new friends who  _don't_ have soulmates when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Nialler, Brez, hope you have me tea ready!" 

Harry's eyes lock onto the body of the voice and  _wow_ , Harry's was never into that whole 2008 emo thing but  _Jesus,_ he is now. The man's hair sweeps over his forehead in a fringe, the longest strand coming to rest at the top of his cheekbone, his eyes are strikingly blue, his features are sharp and he had scruff around his jaw and upper lip that Harry wants to feel in between his thighs, speaking of thighs Harry wants to be feel _those_ thighs around his head, preferably when he's sucking this guys dick.  The blank tank top does wonders for the man's collarbones and tattoo there, if Harry wasn't so dedicated to finding his soulmate he would be on this man in a second. Fuck. 

"Excuse me Louis, but how are  _we_ supposed to know when you decide to show up?" Niall's voice cuts off the sonnet Harry was writing about the rips in the man'- Louis' jeans. 

"Details, Niall," Louis scoffs, "just get on to making it now, I don't have all day." Niall huffs and rolls his eyes, muttering under his breathe while Bressie grins and rubs Niall's back soothingly. 

Louis' eyes scan the shop and Harry feels the second they stop on him where he's frozen beside the counter. He squints his eyes and takes a step closer to Harry, who stares wide eyed back at him, unable to understand why he feels like he's about to explode with anticipation. 

There's a beat of silence while Louis drags his eyes down his body, raising his eyebrow at the shirt before looking back up and meets Harry's eyes again. Harry clenches his fists, gnawing at his lip nervously. 

Then, " _Are those fucking flamingos on your shirt, mate?_ "

Harry feels like he's about to faint, he can't fucking believe this? He's  _finally_ found his soulmate. He hears Niall's gasp but it doesn't even feel real, all he can see is Louis, who's looking slightly more concerned as Harry nearly hyperventilates.  _Take that Zayn,_ he thinks. Louis looks like he's about to say something and  _fuck_ , whatever Harry says now is probably tattooed on Louis' body somewhere.  _Shit, Louis' body._ Harry's eyes dart down to Louis' thighs again and do you think Louis will let him suck his dick like, right now, after he finds out about the whole soulmates thing because he really fucking wants to. Louis looks pretty uncomfortable now and  _fucking shit,_ say something Styles, make sure it's something calm and collected. Think smooth, Styles. Smooth. 

"Can I suck your cock, like, right now immediately."

Fuck. 

Louis' mouth drops open and he stares and why has there been so much staring in the last few minutes? What the fuck? That wasn't calm or collected, why the fuck did he say that? Why has his brain to mouth filter randomly stopped working now of all times? What did he do to deserve this? He ate all his vegetables as a kid, he was a good person. Why is he being punished? Shitting Christ.

"You're-" Louis stutters, "you.. piece of  _shit!"_

Harry furrows his eyebrows, this wasn't how he expected this meeting to go at all, "I- what?" 

Louis walks up to him, hitting his arm and Harry pouts, offended and extremely confused. 

"I can't believe you destined me with a life of having the words c _an I suck your cock, like, right now immediately_ on me arm? Do you even understand the conversation me mum and I had when this popped up on my arm, when I was  _seven!_ " He hisses the last part, customers around them are starting to edge away, looking vaguely disturbed. Harry assumes most people aren't used to seeing two soulmates meet for the first time under these circumstances. 

"Yeah, well, it's not like mine was any better." Harry says defensively. He really wants to skip to the dick sucking bit of soulmates now. 

"You had time to think, I didn't bloody know you were my soulmate when I said that." Louis looks a bit stunned now, "Shit, you're my fucking soulmate." 

They just look at each other for a few moments and then, at the same time, start laughing. 

Niall coughs, interrupting them from where they are in near hysterics on the floor, "Um, would you mind taking this out of the line? I've got actual  _paying_ customers here." Harry can see that Niall's trying and failing to keep the grin off his face. 

Louis wipes the tears from under his eyes, "C'mere babe." It feels completely natural when Harry falls into Louis, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their mouths together. It feels  _right_. 

And later on, when Harry goes back to Louis' apartment and sucks his cock, that feels right too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao links aren't working so i have to do it the ugly way  
> translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4309285  
> translator: http://archiveofourown.org/users/toocold/pseuds/toocold


End file.
